Willy Wonka's personal assistant
by darkstarofdeath
Summary: we all hate paperwork and it's no differen't for Willy Wonka so he hiers an assistant but what happens when the Oomuploompus and Willys twin get involved. this is my firsted so bear with me pleas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Willy Wonka or any of the other stuff, as much as I would like to. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like.

Willy Wonka's new assistant.

There was a knock on the door, which coursed Willy Wonka to jut up right and out of his nap.

"Come in," he called. The door opened and an Oompu-loompu came in and placed yet more paper work on his desk. He ground and bumped his head on the desk.

"I hate paper work," he sat in silence for a little.

"I know I'll higher some one to do it for me!" and with that he started to write an add. A few hours latter he had finished and it read some thing like this:

WANTED 

Personal assistant.

Must be willing to live on premise.

Pay will be discussed.

Must be able to keep secrets, have an open mind, and be creative.

If you want the job, come to Willy Wonka's factory this Friday at 10:00

He read it agen then handed it to an Oompu-loompu to give to the newspaper.

Friday came round fasted that week, and as expected there was quiet a line at the entrances.

The Oompu-loompus had made a little office in the courtyard, so that people could be interleaved. Willy had got throw about 15 people and was getting very bored.

"Next!" he called in a very bored voice.

A few moments later a young lady came in. she had long bark brown hair in a ponytail and drown eyes. She was wearing a shirt and trousers.

"Hello and what's your name?" he asked as she sat down.

"Hi I'm Claire Parris," she replied.

"Well Miss Parris, why do you think I should give you the job?"

"Well because, I can just about get my head around paper work, I have a very open mined, I'm very creative because I am also an artiste, and I don't mind living in the factory because I have very little out sided to stop me from doing so," Claire told him flatly. Willy observed her for a few minites. They was some thing about her that separated her from the rested. Maybe it was her eyes, there was some thing about then that told him there was more to her than meats the eye.

"Miss Parris I see no reason for continuing. You start Monday and you came move in tomorrow," Willy replied getting to his feet.

"Really thank you so much."

"Not at all. Now tack this it has every thing you needed to know," he said giving her a sealed envelope.

"Thanks again," Claire Replied tacking the envelope,

"o one thing cane my cat come with me, it's jested I don't wan to give him up?"

"Not a problem, he is welcome," He replied leading her out and telling the others the job had gone.

Claire woke up early on Saturday to Finnish her packing. As she packed her cat spick watched from on top of the boxes.

At about ten there was a knock on the door.

"Hello," Claire said opening the door. There stood about 5 small people. One steeped forward and explained that Mr Wonka had sent them.

"Ok then come in," She said letting them in.

"I just have to put my cat in his box then I'm ready," Claire told them. At this spick jumped down from his boxes and walked over.

After a little fight with spick, they were moving alone at quiet a speed. The Oompu-loompus were a really good help, and loved playing with spick and a lot of Claire's things. After all they had never seen a cat or Manga books before. Claire was constantly telling then what every thing was. The Oompu-loompus told her about were they had come from and explained how Mr. Wonka had helped them.

It took them a few hours to load every thing in to the van they had brought with them.

"Is that all miss?" one asked.

"Yep that's all of it," Claire replied having one lasted look around. She sighed then picked up spike's box and walked out the door for the lasted time.

All thought the joinery Claire couldn't stop wondering what it would be like to live and work with the famous Willy Wonka. Before long they were driving throw the open gates to the factory. They were welcomed by Willy Wonka how was wanting by the door. Today he was dressed in deep purple and a childes grin.

"Nice to see you again, I hope the Oompu-loompus were helpful?" Willy said as Claire jumped out.

"They were really helpful. Thow they now have a liking for my cat," Replied pointing to the Oompu-loompus who were playing with spick who didn't look like he cared.

"Cute. Well shell we get started. I thought you would like might like a tour of the factory," Willy suggested opening the front door.

"Sure but…" Claire started pointing to her stuff.

"The Oompu-loompus will tack care of your things," he told her ushering her in.

"Ok I'm going," Claire smiled as she started to walk.

"Your going to love it here," Willy smiled as they fell in to steep with each other, "This is the bested place to work. We just have so much fun."

"I thought as much," Claire smiled back as they walked in to the tasting room.

"Wow!"

"I told you this place was the bested," Willy grinned as they walked.

As they went Will explained about the chocolate waterfall and how they were the only factory to use a waterfall.

As they walked across the bridge Claire tuned to him,

"So what am I really going to be doing? Trying to tam the mountain of paperwork you have in the offices"

Willy gave her a childish shy grin.

"Well, yes actually, but you will be helping out with offer things. It's just I more the Oompu-loompus are any good with paperwork," He told her, now slightly cowering behind a tree. Claire looked at him then sighed.

"Well it's a job but I'll worn you now hiding behind a tree want save you if you do piss me off."

"You really don't mind?" he asked coming out from behind the tree.

"No, not really. Hopefully it won't tack me to long…" Claire glared at him. Willy retreated behind his tree.

"How much is there?"

"Not much," Willy lied with his worried child face.

Well I hope you liked and pleas tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still don't own any thing. Well if any one read the fisted part his the second.

"Well that's some thing at least," Claire smiled. Willy smiled,

"Come on then. We had better keep going or your not going to be able to see it all," Willy said walking over to a funny looking bot that had just appeared on the chocolate river.

The pair didn't stop laughing all the way around the factory.

"Well it's time I showed you to your room," Willy said as they came out of the inventing room and in to the glass elevator.

Claire didn't reply she was still not sure of the elevator.

"It's all right your safe in here it's me the things after," Willy told her, pushing a button marked living room's. Then they were zooming off.

Claire stood in silence and watched the mean rooms zoom pasted. Willy watched her reflection in the glass. He didn't like it when people went quiet.

"Here we are," Willy said as they stooped at a Wight washed corridor with only two doors leading off it. Claire looked up the down then back to Willy and raised a questing eyebrow.

"Don't worry this is only the corridor. The room one the left is mine and the room on the right is yours," Willy explained, walking over to the right door. With one lasted look at the elevator Claire flowed him.

"This … it's … wonderful," Claire exclaimed as she looked around the room. The walls were a lovely deep red as were the bed shits of her four poster. There was a lovely big window behind a nice big black sofa. The drapes were red with black mixed in. there were three doors on the left wall. One was a dig bathroom, the second a walk in wardrobe and the lasted one had a big golden 'w' on it so Claire assumed that it lead to Willy's room.

"Thank you so much Willy this is lovely," Claire said turning back round to face him and finding him frozen stiff as spick purred at his legs.

"Er a little help," He asked looking at her. Claire smiled ad shock her head. She walked over and picked up the little purring hat.

"Thank you," Willy said straightening him self-out.

"Your welcome but he won't hurt you Willy," Claire said putting him down on the bed.

"Well then I'll let you get settled," Willy replied walking over to the door with the 'w' on it.

"Willy!" Claire called after him.

He stooped and looked at her,

"Thanks again for every thing," He just smiled and nodded and left her.

"Hay you up yet?" Came Willy's voice from the other sided of the door. Claire razed her head off of the box she had used as a pillow lasted night.

"What time is it?" she asked walking in to the bathroom.

"It's seven and the earth has been saying hello for hours," He said walking in.

"Ha ha ha." Claire replied walking back out all nice and refreshed.

"My friend says that as well," Claire told him as she brushed her hair.

"Really," Willy replied watching spike wall over to him.

"Yep. So were we going today?" She asked walking over and putting her hair up.

"I thought I would show you the office today." Willy informed her as he trued to get away from the little fluff ball of doom as he had nicknamed the little cat.

"Okay. I cam see what needs to be done then."

"YOU SAID THERE WAS ONLY A LITTLE!" Claire rounded on Willy when she saw the offices. You couldn't even see the floor because of the amount of paperwork.

Willy was truing to hided behind one of the towers.

"Sorry," He modeled. Claire glared at him, and then sighed. Then throwing her jacket over the back of the chair she sat down and pulled a pile towards her.

Willy stared at her from behind a pile.

"You don't have to start Wright now," Willy informed her still hiding.

"No time like the present, and by the looks of things I'm going to be working on this lot for a while," she replied not looking up.

"Ok then just send for an Oompu-loompu if you need any thing," Willy said walking out.

When the door shut Claire gowned and hit her head on the table.

"I really hate paperwork!"

Much later when night had fallen Willy cane back to cheek how things were going. He knocked on the door but there was no reply. Warily he stuck his head round the door. The only light in the room was that of the small lamp on the table. And there in the light was the form of Claire who had fallen asleep as she worked.

"Well she's a hard worker." With that he walked over and pocked her.

Claire late out a small grown.

"Come on wake up the stars are saying hello," Willy said pocking her between the shoulder blades with his cane.

"I didn't do it!" Claire said jumping up right.

It took her a few minutes of deep breathing to remember where she was.

"What time is it?" Claire asked looking around her for some thing.

"It's almost midnight and time for bed," Willy informed her with a smile.

"How fair did you get?" Willy asked as they headed to the elevator.

"It's a start, but I need sleep right now," Claire replied leading agents the wall of the elevator.

"Hay don't fall asleep in my elevator," Willy said pocking her again.

"Pock me with that cane again and I'll snap it!"

"No don't do that!" Willy shrieked clutching it closely to him.

Claire sniggered and walked out,

"Night, Willy."

"Hay I didn't say you could call me by my first name," Willy shouted after her.

"It's easer that way," Claire called back shutting the door.

Willy starred at her door for a little then went in to his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still own nothing though not for lack of trying. Sorry this ones short and it took me a while to get it up but I've been busy with Coursework. Well I hope you enjoy.

P.s. my mum has gone through it this time so it should be ok.

The next day Claire was up early so she could try and shift some more of that bloody paperwork. As she got in to the elevator there was a meowing behind her. Looking down she saw Spike, looking up at her with his big green eyes.

"All right you can come with me this time but you got to behave," she told him as she picked him up.

He meowed to show that he understood. Smiling Claire pushed the button and they were off.

At about midday Willy decided to check on Claire, and bring her some thing to eat. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in," came Claire's muffled voice.

"It's only me I forgot ... good god I can see the walls and parts of the floor!" Willy cried as he stood frozen in the door way.

"Hu?" Claire asked looking over at him. Spike had settled him self in her lap.

Claire looked around the room and smiled.

"Well that's because I've sorted out in to the filling cabinets that those lovely Oompu-loompus found, hidden in the jungle of paper," Claire told him, pointing to 5 cabinets over in a corner.

"So that's were they were hiding," Willy said sitting down next to her. At this point Spike crawled on to him and Willy froze.

"Err a little help please Claire!"

"He's not going to do any thing Willy. His just showing his affection for you," Claire told him as she looked through some paper.

Willy watched her for a minute,

"I still didn't give you permission to use my first name!"

Claire raised and eyebrow at him,

"You used mine so it's fair and besides why should I call a friend by their surname?"

"Really were friends?" Willy said getting excited.

"Well yer why not after all we are working and living together," Claire replied.

"I've never really had any friends," Willy said looking a little sad.

"Well you got me now. Oh that reminds me," Willy looked up at her, "Willy it's my birthday in December and I was wondering if my friend Emma could come and stay for a little to celebrate?." Claire asked him with a smile.

Willy thought about it.

"She can come as long as she promises not to tell any one about what she sees!" Willy told her.

"Really! thank you Willy," Claire said giving him a hug. Willy froze,

"Ok enough with the hugs."

"Sorry," Claire apologized letting go of him.

"It's all right now come on it's time you had a break and I've got some things to show you," Willy told her getting to his feet, much to Spikes annoyance.

"Why do I have the sudden feeling that there's danger a head?" Claire asked following him.

"Because you are a worry wort!" Willy said walking in to the elevator.

Claire burst into laughter.

"I swear this thing is out to get me," Willy said getting up and walking in to the elevator.

"Elevator 1, Willy nothing," Claire muttered getting in after him.

They stood in silence as the elevator sped off to where ever Willy had told it to go.

"So where is it were going?" Claire asked.

"To my private little sanctuary. Well it's only private because the Oompu-loompus don't go in," Willy told her.

"Really! why?"

"Simply, because it gets too cold up there for them. Did any one tell you that you ask to many questions?" Willy asked turning to face her.

Claire didn't look at him.

"You should be grateful I don't usually talk much."

Willy now felt a little guilty but at the same time he wanted to know more about Claire and her past.

The elevator came to a sudden stop and the pair of them where flung forward.

"Youch!" Willy said rubbing his forehead. Claire didn't say any thing she just got to her feet and waited for him. Willy got to his feet and stared at her.

"If your going to be like that I won't show you!" Willy told her stubbornly.

Claire stared back then sighed and let her shoulders hang.

"Ok truce. I'll speak if you promise not to let the paper work get out of hand again,"

"Promise," Willy smiled opening the boor.

Claire's mouth fell open. They were standing in a garden. This was no ordinary garden though. Some of the flowers were chocolate, some were ice and some were really thoroughly oddly colored. In the roof was a really big sky light so that another light could get in and in one corner was an area of decking with a big sofa on it.

"I come up here to think usually but some times just to relax," Willy told her as he started to walk through the flowers.

"I can see why. It's so wonderful and relaxing," Claire replied as she walked along the path opposite him.

"I brought you up here because I thought you might like to come up here some time and relax after doing all that paperwork," Willy said as they came up to the decking.

"Thanks. Willy really. You've done so much for me. You gave me this job, took me in and now your being so nice to me," Claire replied looking at the garden.

"You're welcome but …"

"But, What?"

"You're my friend so what would you expect," Willy grinned at her.

Claire smiled back.

They stood in silence for a few minutes then Willy had a sudden brain wave.

"Hay you've finished all the paper work now haven't you?" Claire nodded.

"Well then you can start helping me finish off all the new Christmas chocolates!"

"Really that's going to be so much fun Willy. I can't wait," Claire smiled she was just as excited now as Willy was.

-----

Well I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think. It shouldn't be as long for the next chapter but I can't say.


	4. Chapter 4

Hay sorry this one has been so long in getting up. I have been working really hard on my coursework. But it's longer then normal so I hope you like it.

I still don't own a thing to I am still trying.

The next day Claire was up early again. She got washed and dressed. To day she put on some black nylon trousers and a black long sleeved top. She walked out of her wardrobe and was met by Willy holding Spike at arms length.

"What did he do?" Claire asked putting a strand of hair behind her ear. She hadn't put it up yet.

"He found his way in to my room. It's not funny to think your being attacked and then wake up and find him on you purring and clawing away!" Willy told her as he handed him over.

"His only showing that he likes you Willy," Claire smiled placing him on the bed and turning back to Willy who was giving her a wired look.

"What?"

"Have you done some thing different?" He asked circling her like a vulture.

"I haven't put my hair up yet why?" Claire asked following him with her eyes.

"Nothing you just look …nicer with it down," Willy told her blushing a little. Claire gave him an encouraging smile.

"Every one says that, but it gets in my way so I have it up. But if you like it down I'm sure I can go one day with it down."

"You don't have to!" Willy stuttered.

"Why not? You've been so nice to me it's the very lasted I can do," Claire said walking to the door. With a quick smile and a missive gleam in his eyes he followed her.

Claire stood in silence as Willy pressed a button in the elevator. Then smiling he turned to face her.

"Try and guess what where going to be doing today?" Claire raised an eyebrow.

"Hum. Trying the new Christmas sweets on the Oompu-loompus," Claire tried.

Willy smiled and nodded,

"Your good at this."

"No, it's just I know that malevolent gleam in your eyes. It's one I often have," Claire told him leaning against the wall.

"I'll look out for that then it might just help me escape your rath in the futyre," Willy laughed.

"It might well do," Claire sniggered as the elevator came in to stop.

They spent the day working in the testing room, Recording what effects the sweets had on the Oompu-loompus and trying to work out how to solve the problems. Claire had found a set on one of the tables and was laughing her head off at the latest tests.

He had tried one of Willy's chocolate Christmas trees. They were meant to turn your tongue a different colour every couple of seconds, but instead the Oompu-loompu had gone bright pink all over. Willy couldn't help but laugh was well.

"Sorry about that," Claire apologized to the now angry Oompu-loompu who turned to Willy wanting an apology as well.

"Sorry," Willy said trying to get his breath back.

Later they went back to there rooms still laughing about the effects the sweets had had on the Oompu-loompus.

"Hay lets watch a movie tonight," Willy suggested opening the door to his room.

"I love the room Willy," Claire laughed walking in to his room.

The walls, floor, couch and bed sheets were all shades of purple.

"So what do you want to watch?" Willy asked jumping on his bed and picking up a remote. He pressed a button and a TV appeared at the end of the bed.

"Lucky," Claire said tacking her shoes off and joining him on the bed.

"I know but what movie?" he asked again pocking her with his purple latex finger.

"The phantom of the opera," Claire replied pocking him back.

"I never actually got round to watching that one," Willy told her pushing a button to start the movie.

They both laughed and cried at the right moments. By the end Willy was in floods of tears. Claire sat there and patted him on the head.

"How could they do that? He wasn't that bad," Willy moaned.

"I know it's terrible but that's what people were like back then," Claire said getting up and starching.

"And were, are you going?" He asked sitting up.

"I'm going to bed why problem?" she asked staring at him.

"Yes actually."

"I don't want to be left alone I'll have nightmares," He wined. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I'll go get changed then I'll come back ok!" Claire said walking in to her room. Willy watched her go with a smile, and then he jumped off the bed and went and got changed.

"You doesn't?" Claire called from the door.

"Yep," Willy called back jumping on the bed. Claire pushed the door open and came in. Willy had to mentally slap himself. He hadn't actually noticed the difference in Claire with her hair down but now he did, it occured to him that it made her look a whole lot darker and misterious.

"Move over," Claire said sitting down on the bed. She had with her a leaver bound book.

"What's that?" Willy asked learning over.

"It's my diary."

"Oh!" Willy exclaimed lying down.

A few minuets later she closed the book and faced Willy.

"So what you scared of?" Claire asked lying down.

"The bogyman," he tried lamely.

"Not buying it."

"Didn't think you would. truthfully I just didn't want to be left alone tonight," Willy told her rolling over so he could see her.

"Really Why?" She asked rolling over as well.

"It's just these last couple of nights I keep on having the same nightmare and I just don't want to be alone to night."

"Fine just stay on your side of the bed," Claire told him diving under the covers. Silently Willy followed her.

At about midnight Claire was woken up by Willy tossing and turning. She was up in a second and trying to wake him.

"Willy, Willy wake up! It's a dream Willy wake up!" Claire yelled shacking him by the shoulders.

"No, no make it stop. Leave me alone," Willy moaned. A frown had appeared on his face now.

"Willy wake up," Claire tried again this time with more force. Willy's eyes flow open. He was shacking all over. Next thing Claire knew Willy had raped his arms around her waist and buried his head.

"Shish. It's ok Willy, I'm here nothings going to happen," Claire said putting hear hand on his head.

He was still shacking but he looked up at her with his child like face.

"You want to tell me about it?" She asked moving a strained of hair out of the way.

"This thing chasing me, hunting me it want leave me alone," He told he in a quiet voice.

"Don't, worry I'm here, nothing can get you while I'm with you. You're safe now, ok?" Claire told him with a comforting smile. Willy nodded.

"Good now try to get some more sleep and I'll stay here with you."

Willy laid back down still staying close to her for safety. It was a long time to till he drifted of to sleep. Claire made sure he was fast asleep before she too feel in to a deep sleep.

When Claire woke up the next day Willy had all ready got up and gone. Quietly she walked in to her room and got washed and dressed. Today she wore ripped jeans and a blood red long sleeved top. She walked over to her desk and picked up a sketch pad and a pencil case. She then walked to the elevator and pressed the button marked waterfall. Once there she sat down and started to draw.

"Your good," Came Willy's voice. Claire bent her neck backwards and was met by the grinning face of Willy Wonka.

"Thanks," she replied smiling as Willy sat down next to her. He was about to say some thing when the sound of charring Oompu-loompus reached then. Then a second later spike ran past then with an Oompu-loompu on his back. They had made a saddle and reins for him as well.

Willy and Claire looked at each other then back to the Oompu-loompu and burst in to laughter.

"I was wondering when they would do some thing like that," Willy said as he laughed.

"Poor Spike," Claire grinned.

It was a few minutes before they could actually look at each other with straight faces.

"May I have a look?" Willy asked pointing to the book that was resting on her legs.

"Knock your self out," she replied giving it to him.

"You really have talent," Willy told her as he looked.

"Thanks. I did go to college but I couldn't get work afterwards. Then by luck you employed me," Claire replied.

Willy didn't say any thing at first, then,

"How old are you?"

"Hu!" Claire said sitting up straight.

"Well I thought you were in your early twenty's but, I don't actually know!" He told her with his childish grin again.

"I'm going to be 25 this December. Why do you prefer younger people?" Claire asked with a evil grin.

I hope you like it. I don't know when the next one will be up what with me going back to school (Evil place.)


End file.
